


Akihiko   x   Haruki

by BluesofMitsuki



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesofMitsuki/pseuds/BluesofMitsuki
Summary: Through his whole life, he committed bunch of mistakes and Akihiko knows it better than any one else in this world. He may not really deserve Haruki.......but God knows how desperate he is to change for the better, just to make sure Haruki's happiness, just to keep this man beside him
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Short Note

**Story's quality**  
\- This story might contain grammatical errors, but I did put a piece of my heart in this work. That's why I hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you....  
  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER**  
_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS._ **GIVEN** _SERIES_ _BELONGS TO_  
**"Natsuki Kizu"**  
_EVERYTHING IN THIS BOOK IS A WORK OF FICTION AND INTENDED FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY_  
  
  
  


  
**_-_ ** _**BLUESofMITSUKI** _


	2. Sunday Morning [Akihiko  x   Haruki]

  
  
  


"Coffee? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing the hoarse yet soothing voice of his husband, Akihiko wearing nothing but a boxer and bed hair made his way out of the bed and approached the angelic man that's standing at the door  
  
  
  
  


"Morning "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko mumbled while placing his arms around Haruki's alluring waist   
  
  
  
  
  


"O..oi! I'm holding cups of coffee! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko just chuckled. Hearing and seeing how flustered Haruki is, he can't help but to tease him more and more  
  
  
  
  
  


"How about drinking your coffee ? It's getting cold just so you know"  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki suggested, making Akihiko to move and put some distance between them   
  
  
  


But it was absolutely a wrong move for him  
  
  
  


Tempting hazel eyes  
  
  
  


Pointed nose  
  
  
  


Soft seductive lips which he could kiss all day if Haruki would only let him   
  
  
  


The stubble on his chin  
  
  
  


And his messy shoulder-length hair to compliment it all   
  
  
  


Haruki's breathtaking visual made him completely lost and star-struck. Not to mention how unbelievably well Haruki rocked his t-shirt from the night before   
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you wearing something under my shirt or....."  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko teasingly asked and laughed   
  
  
  
  
  


"Akihiko! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki exclaimed with a reddish face. Just how much he wanted to smack Akihiko's face but the pair of cups in his hands wouldn't let him  
  
  
  


Akihiko on the other hand continued to laugh while handling his coffee from him   
  
  
  


Holding his husband's hand, Akihiko gently pulled Haruki to the other side of their bed where the beautiful view of the outside was completely visible from the balcony. Akihiko then tapped the empty space beside him  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's still too early, let's take things slow.....shall we? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki just genuinely smiled and sat beside him on their bed  
  
  
  


The whole room was now filled with bitter and sweet aroma of the coffee as Akihiko took his first sip. A smile suddenly glowed on his face, this is one of the reason why he's always looking forward to wake-up every morning; to see Haruki's angelic face waking up next to him, to drink the coffee that Haruki delicately made, and to sit in front of this window while Haruki being at his side   
  
  
  


Beautiful ,  
  
  
  


was the only thing Akihiko's mind could process while staring at his husband's side view   
  
  
  
  
  


"It's already spring, the flowers started to bloom.....it's beautiful isn't it? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki with full of enthusiasm in his voice stated  
  
  
  
  
  


"Y..yeah.....it is"  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko answered without breaking his gaze from Haruki's face  
  
  
  


Even though it's been five years since they got married, Akihiko could never bring his self to get use to Haruki's impossible beauty   
  
  
  


To be honest, Akihiko clearly believes that this man beside him was just getting more and more beautiful every single day. He never thought that a person could ever be this beautiful, but Haruki is the living proof that he is entirely wrong  
  
  
  


And he couldn't stop his self anymore as his left hand approached Haruki, tugging the angel's golden hair to the back of his ear and started to caress Haruki's reddish cheekbone   
  
  
  
  
  


"A...Aki..hiko? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Embarrassment was present in Haruki's voice , but Akihiko just sweetly smiled at him  
  
  
  
  
  


"I love you...…Haruki.....I love you Kaji Haruki.....I really do "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko wasn't sure if it was because of the cold breeze from the window, or the lingering sweetness taste of the coffee in his tongue, or the person beside him that is making him completely honest and vulnerable right now  
  
  
  


But there's only one thing for sure, he will NEVER.....EVER let go of this man  
  
  
  


Through his whole life, he committed bunch of mistakes and Akihiko knows it better than any one else in this world. He may not really deserve Haruki.......but God knows how desperate he is to change for the better, just to make sure Haruki's happiness, just to keep this man beside him  
  
  
  
  
  


"W...what's up with you? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki with curiosity and happiness on his face asked him, while leaning his flawless beautiful face against Akihiko's palm  
  
  
  


Akihiko just shook his head and smiled, as he gently pulled Haruki to his beating chest  
  
  
  
  
  


"I just realized again how lucky I am to have you"  
  
  
  
  
  


He occasionally confessed while inhaling the sweet scent of Haruki's hair. The spring just smiled secretly   
  
  
  
  
  


"Starting tonight "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki loosen the hug and stared at him before continuing   
  
  
  
  
  


"This house will be more crowded than it used to"  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko frowned out of confusion   
  
  
  
  
  


"The orphanage called me last night saying we can pick-up the kids today"  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko felt a sudden nervousness and bliss upon hearing the good news  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is..is that true? I..I...I can't wait to see them! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko then placed his mug on the nightstand and suddenly embraced Haruki  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey! I still have my coffee watch out! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki warned him between his laugh, yet Akihiko didn't listened and tighten the hug instead   
  
  
  
  
  


"But"  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko's tone became sudden serious as he rested his chin on Haruki's shoulder   
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you think ….do you think they'll accept me as their father? The kids didn't had the chance to meet me before because of my work, do you think it's time for me to remove my piercings? I look way too fierce with this am I? What if they got scared of me? I don't even know how to change their diapers yet! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki suddenly cupped his face   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, look at me"  
  
  
  
  
  


The spring sweetly said and rested his forehead against Akihiko's   
  
  
  
  
  


"They will love you, for sure. And for God's sake! They're already four and seven years old they wouldn't need diapers anymore !"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Really? "  
  
  
  
  
  


"Really.. "  
  
  
  
  
  


A moment of pure silence comes next, no one dared to speak as they just stared and admired the beauty that each other could offer  
  
  
  


Their laugh echoed next upon realizing their own foolishness   
  
  
  


Akihiko then stood up and grabbed his mug to drink, making sure to savour every drop of the most delicious coffee he ever tasted in his life   
  
  
  
  
  


"Your coffee is the best! "  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well....you're practically saying that everyday tho"  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki laughed and stared at him  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's time to meet the kids then! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko's voice was filled with excitement , and his smile gives so much warmth to Haruki's existence   
  
  
  


God! They're just too perfect for each other   
  
  
  
  
  


"Then.....let's get ready and take a shower together, shall we? "  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruki with his grinning and reddish face jokingly said  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just kidd-"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hell yeah! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko chanted and grabbed him by the waist and carried him like some sock of potato   
  
  
  
  
  


"What the! Put me down! Im calling the police you pervert! "  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let me think about it......nope! "  
  
  
  
  
  


Akihiko then laughed while making their way inside the shower  
  
  
  


The morning breeze made his body somehow cold, seeking for something warm isn't a bad thing.....right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Im Mitsuki you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


End file.
